


Bad day, good luck ?

by Elydy138



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Little comfort, a dash of fluff, just a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: After a bad day at school, Marinette came back home very mad and upset. Alya and Nino feared she could be targeted by Hawkmoth, so they decided to check on her. With a little surprise coming with them....





	Bad day, good luck ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a dear friend of mine  
> I didn't remember it was that long though O_o  
> Enjoy !

Today was not a good day. Marinette already tripped over a hundred times, her lunch fell on the floor, and Chloé was, well, Chloé.

Definitively not a good day.

And to top it all of, she forgot to bring an umbrella. She remained in the class even after everyone had left, because the teacher wanted to talk to her about some class rep’ business. So when she was finally able to leave, it had started raining. She almost cried, but held back her tears.

Home. When she arrives at home, she can cry. Not here.

She decided to run through the rain so she spent as little time in it as possible. She still tripped a few times on the way.

 

When she entered the bakery, her mother was waiting for her with a towel. She helped her daughter dry off, but she seemed a bit worried.

“Marinette, is it true that you started a fight with Chloe in class ?“

“What ?! No !“Marinette shouted. “She’s the one who picked on me !”

“Honey, you know she’s like that. Why don’t you just ignore her ?”

“I can’t, Mom ! She’s unfair with everyone ! I can’t just sit and watch !”

“But Marinette, you can’t protect everyone.”

The girl almost choked, the words getting stuck in her throat. If only her mother knew !

“Well, at least _I_ try !”

She left in a hurry, to quick for her mother to call her back. The urge to cry rose again, strangling her. Sabine couldn’t catch her, and was just able to watch her daughter disappear in the stairs. Marinette climbed up the stairs leading to her room, and closed the trap door as soon as she was inside. Tikki left her hide out, and tried to comfort the girl.

“Marinette, your mother meant well. She’s just worried.”

“I know, Tikki.”

Walking around her room, Marinette tried to focus on her breathing. She felt the tears flowing out her eyes, blurring her vision.

“It’s frustrating ! Chloe is a brat, using her father’s power to get anything she wants ! And we have to deal with her stupid whims _everyday_ !”

“Calm down, Marinette.”

“I can’t, Tikki ! I hate feeling like that !”

Suddenly, she stopped moving, and her knees gave up. She fell in her divan, without even trying to hold her back. Her tears were overflowing, drowning her face with salt and water. She couldn’t stop herself. So Tikki cuddled her charge, and kept an eye at the window.

But, no butterflies appeared. Somehow, the universe decided to spare the girl.

Or, did it really ?

 

The next day, Marinette wasn’t at school. Alya  didn’t know why, and it worried her. She wanted to check on her friend during lunch, but she had promised to help Nino with his history project, so she wasn’t able to go at the bakery. The afternoon was even worse, as Alya’s concern slowly reached the boys. None of them were able to break through Marinette’s silence.

Not even Adrien, which kinda surprised Alya.

When school was over, they decided to go to the bakery. Adrien texted his driver, so he could go with Nino and Alya.

When the brunette pushed the bakery’s door, she immediately felt the warmth from inside.

“Oh hi Alya !” Sabine greeted her with a smile. “And Nino and Adrien too ! What brings you all here ?”

“Hi Mrs Dupain-Cheng ! We wanted to check on Marinette. She didn’t answer at all today.”

“Oh right… She’s very sick, I couldn’t let her go to school.”

“But why didn’t she answer to us ?”

“She was sleeping all day. I don’t think she has her phone with her.”

“Can we see her ?” Nino asked.

“Maybe tomorrow ? She will feel better then.”

The disappointed look on Alya’s face made Sabine sigh. They did coming here after school, surely after worrying all day… She couldn’t let them hanging…

“Can you wait here for a moment ? I’m gonna see if she feels better.”

The kids nodded, looking quite happy and relieved.

Her daughter was so lucky to have such friends.

 

Curled up in her bed, Marinette was suffering. She wasn’t sick often, but when she was, it was awful. She was shivering like crazy, she couldn’t get up, couldn’t even walk, and she had already thrown up twice. She had it worse, but that wasn’t good either.

She did hear her phone all day along, ringing and buzzing, but it was on her desk, and she forgot to ask her mother to give it to her. Alya was surely freaking out right now. And she missed an occasion to see Adrien.

Needless to say, she felt miserable.

Tikki stayed with her the whole time, because she tried to ease the girl’s pain with her magic. But it could only work if she touched Marinette. And every time Sabine came in to check on her daughter, the little Kwami had to hide, leaving Marinette in pain. Tikki couldn’t stand to see the girl suffer. She supported her the best she could, and hoped that Marinette would get better soon.

The little goddess could almost hear fate giggle.

 

Suddenly, a knock on the door trap woke the girls up, and Marinette jumped a little too fast, and hit her head again the shelf. She screamed in pain while her mother entered.

“Marinette ? Are you alright ?”

“Yes, I just bumped my head.”

“Honey, your friends are here.”

“Friends ?”

The plural made her curious. Alya was there, for sure. With Rose and Juleka, maybe ? Nino could be here too.

“Alya came with Nino and Adrien.” Her mother said softly, hiding a grin.

“What ?!”

“Do you want to see them or not?”

“But I look like a mess, I’m sick, and I’m might contaminate them….”

“Chérie, they know it. They just want to check on you, since you couldn’t tell them you would be absent today.”

“But Mom… Adrien’s here...”

Sabine sighed. She knew about her daughter’s crush already, but she obviously underestimated her shyness.

“He looks like a good boy, Marinette. He won’t laugh at you, I’m certain of that.”

Marinette shook her head, her eyes full of doubts and apprehension.

“I’ll call them later. It’s better that way.”

“Alright, sweetie. I’ll tell them. Rest well.”

And with that, her mother left the room. Marinette let out a frustrated scream in her pillow, hating herself for being such a coward.

“Tikki, why am I like this?” The girl cried.

“It’s okay, Marinette. You don’t feel well, after all. It’ll get better, don’t worry.”

“Can you get my phone please? I need to answer to Alya now.”

“On it!”

The little creature fled to the desk, and Marinette heard her giggle.

“What is it, Tikki?”

“Looks like Alya wasn’t the only one who was worried.”

“What? WHAT?!”

Still laughing, Tikki came back to the bed with the phone. Marinette took it right away, ignoring Tikki’s chuckle. She passed through dozens texts from Alya, when she saw it.

Adrien’s message.

“ _Hey Marinette, it’s Adrien. I hope you’re alright, Alya is very worried because you don’t answer. Please take care of yourself, so you’ll be back soon._ ”

Marinette stared at the screen for a second.

And then screamed.

“MOOOOOM WAIT!”

 

When she heard her daughter shout, Sabine smiled.

What one wouldn’t do for love…

 

Five minutes later, Marinette appeared in the living room, freshly dressed and brushed, looking less miserable, while her mother was serving tea and sweets to her friends.

When she saw her, Alya immediately jumped to hug Marinette. The girl tried to stop her, but no one could stop Alya Césaire.

“Alya, I’m really sick. You shouldn’t be that close to me.”

“I don’t care, girl! You haven’t answer me for the entire day! I deserve at least a hug!” Alya said, pouting.

“Okay, okay, forget what I said.”

Alya guided her to the sofa, and made Marinette sat beside her. Alya was facing Nino, and Marinette realised she was just in front of Adrien.

“Hey guys.” She greeted the boys with a shy smile.

“Glad to see you’re alive.” Nino laughed.

“I look like a mess though.” Marinette sighed.

“No more than usual.” Nino teased.

“Hey!” Marinette scuffed, throwing a pillow at him.

It went right to his head, and everyone started laughing. After that, they just talked about what they did during the day. Marinette spared them the details, only saying she slept the whole time.

“Alya was freaking out like crazy! You should’ve seen that Marinette!”

“Hey! Don’t exaggerate!”

“As if! You couldn’t stop moving all the time! That was tiring, and I was only _watching_ you!”

Alya and Nino started to argue about Alya’s reactions, leaving Adrien and Marinette out of it.

“They’ve been like that the entire afternoon.” Adrien sighed, falsely annoyed.

“ Sorry... “

“ It’s not your fault, Mari. We were worried, that’s all.”

 _Mari._ She loved it when he called her with that nickname. The one _he_ chose.

“ I’ll remember to keep my phone close to me next time.”

“Oh, and don’t be mad at Alya, I asked her to give me your phone number.”

“It’s… it’s f-fine.”

And hell, she _was_ happy about it. Literally screaming inside.

“I thought I had it, but turns out I was wrong.” Adrien said softly.

 _You would have it if I didn’t stole your phone to erase the most embarrassing message of my life,_ the girl thought, bitter.

“Can I keep it, by the way?”

“What ?”

“Your number ? Can I keep it ?”

“Oh yeah, I don’t mind at all ! I’m glad you have it now.”

 _No_. Did she said that out loud ?

“Yeah, me too.” Adrien answered, smiling.

As always, he was oblivious of her embarrassment. For him, the girl was just a little shy, but still tremendously adorable.

Gods, how blind a boy can be ?

While Alya was still pestering against Nino, Marinette and Adrien talked about random subjetcs, like science project, or the last game they played. But suddenly, Marinette started coughing.

“Are you okay?” Alya panicked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Marinette tried to reassure her, but her voice was hoarse. “I didn’t speak much today so I’m a little rusty, but that’s fine, really.”

“We kept you up long enough, you should rest now.” Nino said, looking concerned.

Marinette hesitated, but she had to agree. And if she felt better tomorrow, she could go to school.

So she’ll see them eventually.

“Okay, you’re right. I’ll get back to bed. Thanks for coming, guys, really.”

“Anytime, girl.” Alya smiled.

She hugged Marinette, Nino messed up her hair, Adrien put his hand on her shoulder, leaning in and kissed her on the cheek.

Marinette froze, completely stunned. _Damn, did he…?_

Then he winked at her, and left with Alya and Nino.

Who where grinning. Like demons with a mission.

The girl was screwed.

 

When she came back to her room, she was burning. Inside, outside, everywhere.

Adrien. Kissed. Her.

On the cheek.

HE KISSED HER!

She couldn’t get her mind around that, so embarrassed and happy at the same time.

“Tikki, I think the fever went up.”

“The _fever_? Or is it the effect of loooooove ?” the kwami teased.

“Not you too! Alya will never let me live that down! What did he… Why would he do that?!” Marinette whispered, while climbing the ladder to her bed.

“Maybe he wanted to cheer you up?” Tikki tried.

“I don’t know Tikki. I don’t know anymore. I’m gonna sleep. I need to sleep.”

“Sleep well then. Have good dreams~~”

“Stop that ! Uuuuuuuugh !” the girl grumbled while burying herself under the blankets.

Marinette closed her eyes fiercely, hoping sleep could kidnap her right now.

Too bad for her, her mind had other plans for her.

 

In her dream, she was Ladybug. Jumping around on Paris’ roofs, she quickly reached the Eiffel tower. She watched the horizon, and as the night slowly appeared, she realised, she was _alone_. She felt it in her bones, _he_ wasn’t coming. Chat Noir was not here anymore. No more puns, no more flirting, no more team. Somehow, her partner disappeared, and she couldn’t find him anywhere. That feeling strangled her, and the sudden realisation struck her like a mass. She couldn’t breathe anymore, fighting to breathe. And then, suddenly, a hand on her shoulder. A soft touch, comforting and tender. When she turned her head to see who that was, she could only caught a glimpse of two emerald eyes. But in her dream, she couldn’t tell if it was Adrien or Chat Noir. And strangely enough, her mind mixed up the boys, as if they were one person.

 

When Marinette woke up, she was sweating and gasping, still lost in the reminiscences of her dream. And even if she couldn’t remember it clearly, the feeling of loss and loneliness was still there. She wasn’t able to fell asleep again. And when morning came, she started coughing again.

 

So she wasn’t able to rest, and thus her mother made her stay at home for another day. But this time, she kept her phone with her. Alya was disappointed she wasn’t coming, but most of all, she felt guilty. She shouldn’t have insisting on checking on Marinette. Her mother told them she was resting, so at least she was fine…

_And still herself…_

That thought almost drove Alya crazy. After the hellish day she had, Marinette was very upset, angry, even. The girl feared the bluette would get akumatized, and it ate her inside. She couldn’t think of anything else, which is why she had to see it for herself, that her friend was in her house, alive and… more or less well.

She did suspect Nino having the same thought. But about Adrien ? No clue.

Of course, she was glad he tagged along. But she was still curious of why he did it. And somehow, she knew she wasn’t going to have an answer for that.

Adrien felt Alya’s gaze on his back, piercing him. He didn’t know why, but the brunette was staring at him since yesterday. Well, that wasn’t completely true. He _did_ do something stupid yesterday, but he couldn’t help it. His _princess_ was sick, looking sorry and sad, and he wanted to make her smile again. So he acted without thinking about it, and actually kissed her. On the cheek.

And damn, it worked well. She was red, but her smile was radiant. He made her happy. It was enough for him.

Oh, was it, now?

 

Marinette stayed in bed the entire day, texting Alya when she could, and sleeping the rest of the time. Her parents took turns to check on her every hour, to make sure she wasn’t hungry, thirsty, or in need of anything. When evening came, she felt better, but was disappointed to see she had missed another day at school. Luckily for her, Alya took notes and homework for her, but she had to catch up quickly. And _that_ was depressing.

The girl sighed again, looking at the sky by the hatch. Tikki was asleep, between her pillows. She did her best to heal her charge, and Marinette was deeply touched by her attention. She was hoping no one would need Ladybug in at least a week. The little goddess deserved a good rest.

Quietly, Marinette took a blanket, and went on her balcony. She knew she shouldn’t go outside, but she missed the feeling of the wind. She softly closed the hatch behind her, and sat in the chair, cuddling inside the warm matter and the blanket.

From here, she could see the entire neighborhood, the park, and even beyond. She was lucky to have such place. It made Ladybug’s life easier.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze on her skin, and let her mind wandering. The comforting silence actually made her drowsy. But sleeping in the balcony was a _very_ bad idea, she knew that.

But she was so comfortable in her cocoon of blanket, she didn’t want to move…  
Until a sudden **bump** startled her, out of nowhere. She woke up in a gasp, all senses in alert.

And then, she saw him. Sitting on the rail, he looked at her, eyes filled with concern.

“Ch-Chat Noir ?”

“Good evening, princess. A little too cold for sleeping outside, don’t you think ?” He said, grinning.

“What are you… Why are you here ?”

“I was on patrol, just passing by, when I noticed you were outside. It’s late and it’s getting chill, you should go back inside.” His voice was soft, almost… sweet.

Marinette pouted.

“But I was sick for two days, and I couldn’t go outside…”

“Are you feeling better now ?” He asked, staring at her.

“Yes.” She answered with a smile.

“Good.”

“Checking on me now? Don’t you have super hero business somewhere?”

“Well, I’m here, right? Looking after a person in need is a super hero thing, right?” He laughed.

“ _In need_? I’m not in danger!” She scoffed, but couldn’t hide her smile.

“Of course you are! You could have freeze to death here!”

“Come on, kitty.” Marinette sighed. “I am fine.”

“Let me keep you company then.”

“What about patrol?”

“I was going home anyway. Don’t worry.”

He sat beside her legs, on the ground. She was slightly behind him, so she could only see half of his face. His eyes were closed, a light smile on his lips. He looked so calm, totally different from when she was Ladybug. Somehow, he was restless with his partner, but not with Marinette?

She wondered in silence, her glare lost into his golden hair. The moonlight made them shine with a silver spark, which was hypnotising.

“-ette?”

“Uh? What?”

“You’re staring.” He just said, and she guessed he was grinning.

“S-Sorry, I d-didn’t...”

“It’s alright, I was just wondering what made you so quiet.”

“I was looking at your hair. They’re silver with the moonlight.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No, it’s beautiful.” She quickly said.

Marinette felt the blush burning her face. He wasn’t looking at her, thankfully, so she could hide behind the blanket.

“Am I now? Well, glad to hear that you think your knight is to your liking.” He teased.

“Chat, I was only talking about your hair.”

“So is there something else you find beautiful about me?”

She was tempted to snap at it for being so arrogant, but there was a glimpse of insecurity in his voice, that made her paused her answer.

“Why do you ask _me_?”

“Because you’re here?”

She chuckled, amused by the prompt answer.

“I mean, why would my opinion be of any importance to you?”

He frowned, obviously surprised, but not in a good way.

“Because you’re my friend and I care what you think about me.”

“ _We_ ’re friends?”

“Yeah. I mean, not only with Evillustrator, but you also helped me a few times already. And I thought our little _chats_ on rooftop were more significant to you, _purr_ incess. I’m hurt, _meo_ uch.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“You’re the kindest person I know. So I don’t mind.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Mari.”

She giggled, and let out a soft laugh. Chat turned his head towards her, a questioning look in his eyes.

“What?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just… Mari is a nickname very special to me.”

“Oh? How’s that?” Chat asked, now leaning on Marinette’s knees.

“… Don’t laugh at me okay?”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“Mari is… well, the nickname my crush gave me.”

“Your… _crush_?”

She nodded, blushing. Chat’s brain stopped working for a second. Her crush? Surely in their class. Of course she had a crush on someone, she was adorable. Though, the nickname part ? Everyone called her Marinette. Alya called her “girl” sometimes. But she was the only one.

So who could have called her _Mari_ besides…

Him.

Damn. He was the only one calling the girl _Mari_.

For real? She meant _him_? How… Why he didn’t saw that sooner? She had a crush on him, and she had to slap it into his face so he would finally be able to see it ! How could he be so stupid ?

_How can she be so patient?_

But that wasn’t Chat Noir’s business. He couldn’t mess with that right now. He had to stay out of it.

“So… I can’t use it?”

“Hum… You _can_ , I guess. It’s not like he has the exclusivity of it.”

“I’ll be worthy of your thrust, princess.”

“I’m sure you will.” She answer softly.

Without thinking, she petted him on the head, ruffling his hair. She felt relieved that he didn’t pry to much into her crush. Relieved, and grateful too. Somehow, she was at ease around Chat, even without being Ladybug. She was just Marinette, but he wasn’t bothered by it.

Suddenly, he rested his head on her thighs, and she felt him vibrating… no, _purring_?

Chat Noir could _purr_? Since when?

Marinette, now drove by curiosity, kept on cuddling the boy, amazed by his reaction.

“I never thought you could purr for real.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Uh? You didn’t…?”

“Nope. But you can go on, I like it.”

Marinette blinked a few times, processing his words.

“You didn’t know about this?”

“Well, beside Ladybug, no one is close to me as Chat Noir. And my Lady isn’t the cuddling type.”

“Too bad for her then.”

She said that without thinking. She was going to add something, but he was faster.

“I don’t think she see things that way. I’m her partner. She wants to keep things professional between us, and I can’t blame her for that.”

“You… you really love her...”

“I’m getting over her, slowly. It’s hard, but it’ll get better.”

“I… well, it’s good to hear. For you. You’ll find someone better than her one day.”

“I appreciate your support.”

“Anytime.” She whispered.

She thought of all the times she rejected him. She never realised she could hurt him. _Really hurt him._ She was feeling guilty, but if he was working on it, she shouldn’t brag about it anymore.

As she petted him, she felt more and more at ease. Seeing Chat so relaxed around her, it was so…nice. She smiled, her eyes filled with kindness. And maybe something else.

Chat’s head was resting on Marinette’s thighs, and while it was the most intimate contact he had in years, it felt really comforting and calming. No one ever took care of him like that, and somehow, it made sense that Marinette was the first. She was nice, patient, generous, selfless, and her whole being was warmth. She was radiant as the sun, but quiet as the moon. Everyone loved her and cherished her. Not Chloé. But Chat knew she was the exception here. Marinette was a wonderful person, and tonight, he discovered she had feelings for him as Adrien.

He couldn’t get his mind around that idea, because he never thought someone could care for him, love him. And the girl was so genuine about it, that he couldn’t deny it anymore. And that was some massive revelation for him.

Suddenly, he felt Marinette shivering, and he jumped on his feet.

“You’re okay?”

“Yeah, just...” She smiled, looking upset.

“Cold. I told you so.”

“Shush.”

“Come on, I’ll help you getting back inside.”

He reached out for her hands, but she didn’t move.

“Mari?”

“I-I’m… I can’t move right now. I’m shaking too much...”

Now she did realised it, she was literally freezing on her spot. How come the places Chat touched were so hot?

She heard him sigh, and next thing she knew, he was holding her in his arms.

“Wait! What are you doing!”

“I can’t let you here, and you can’t move. So I’m taking charge.”

“Chat!”

He opened the hatch with a quick move of his feet, and jumped in the room. He landed just next the girl’s bed.

“Here you go.” He said, laying Marinette down. “Stay warm now. We don’t want you to get sicker...”

 _Please don’t_ , he thought.

“I’ll be fine. But I slept all day, I was hoping I could do something during the night at least..”

“Just don’t go outside.” Chat sighed.

She pouted.

“I wanted to see the stars.”

_OMG, she’s so adorable when she pouts._

“Marinette, be reasonable. If you are sick, you need rest, regardless of the time you spent on sleeping.”

“But...”

“Hey, don’t you want to go to school tomorrow?”

“Well, yeah...”

“Then sleep. You’ll definitively feel better when you’ll wake up.”

Eventually, she gave in. She buried herself under the blankets, checking on Tikki still hiding.

“Nice plush.” Chat said with a grin.

He pointed at a black cat plush.

“I have it since I’m five. Far before your time, kitty.” She explained with a laugh.

“Well, glad to know that another fellow cat can watch over you when I’m not here.”

Marinette chuckled.

“At least that one doesn’t talk.”

“Hey!” Chat protested, but couldn’t hide his smile.

Now tucked in her bed, Marinette looked at Chat.

“What are you gonna do now?”

“Going back home, I guess. If someone noticed that I left, I’m gonna be in real _meow_ uble.”

“That was awful, Chat.” She mumbled.

“You mean, _paw_ ful?”

“Yeah, that.”

Chat laughed happily. Somehow, her reaction was refreshing.

“Alright, I really need to leave.”

He took his staff from his belt, and was getting ready to exit the room, when he felt Marinette pulling on his tail.

“You should rest before getting back to goofing around on rooftops.”

“Oh, _purr_ incess, your concern touches me but...”

“No but. You rest.” She interrupted him with a fierce determination.

Chat smiled. He could’ve slip easily from her grasp, but he didn’t have the heart to contradict her. Not tonight.

“And where I am supposed to sleep now?”

She didn’t answer, just leaving space in her bed. Tikki was just behind her neck, she couldn’t move anymore.

“Is it really appropriate for the knight to share the princess’ bed?” He said, while getting under the blankets.

“Oh shush, now. Don’t overthink it.”

“If my princess says so, I must oblige then.”

She sighed, which made him chuckle. During a moment, they just lied down, face to face, without saying anything. Then Marinette resumed on petting Chat’s head, and he purred again. He let her doing it, because he really liked it, and if it appeased her, so be it. After a while, her arm fell beside his head, and her breathing became soft.

She fell asleep, a sweet smile on her face.

Chat sneaked out the bed, and tucked Marinette with the blankets. She let out a pleased sigh in her sleep, and Chat smiled.

“Good night, Mari.” He said, before kissing his cheek, just like he did as Adrien before.

And after that, he left by the hatch.

Little he knew, the girl faked falling asleep, and was currently blushing like a tomato.

She let a weak squeak escaped her mouth, before lying down to her side, in her sleeping position.

Maybe that wasn’t so bad, to have people to tend to her when she was sick.

 

Her night was peaceful again, and her dreams left her smiling in her sleep.

 

The next day, Marinette came back to school, fully healed. Alya and Nino were overexcited to see her. She hugged Alya while bumping Nino’s fist. When Alya release her, she faced Adrien.

“Heya...” she said shyly.

“Hey Mari. Nice to see you back.”

She smiled.

“Yeah, you too.”

 


End file.
